


金雪花Golden Snow

by ThomasLi



Category: Doctor Who, Richard II - Shakespeare
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomasLi/pseuds/ThomasLi
Summary: 人们用圣杯接起神明的鲜血，走过一条幽深的长廊。
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Richard II





	金雪花Golden Snow

人们用圣杯接起神明的鲜血，走过一条幽深的长廊。

00告别  
他出生在一个礼拜三。  
四天之后，他的父亲带着一支浩荡的军队远征西班牙，随后带回了胜利和无穷无尽的麻烦。Doctor望着受洗池上被万众瞩目的那个孩子，想起那把利刃刺入他后心的样子，那头姜红色的长发掩盖了鲜血的痕迹，在阳光的照射下熠熠生辉。  
永别了，Richard.  
Doctor离开教堂，没有听完那段冗长的祝词。没有任何词汇任何语言可以道尽那个人的一生，因为它实在是太过于传奇，太过于跌宕，也太过于……短暂。

01 白布  
兄长的金发从白布下散出，让人分不清那是王子的发丝还是天鹅绒锦被上绣满的金线。周遭萦绕着的阴沉气息让年幼的Richard喘不过气，他不知道这叫做死亡，他不明白父亲和母亲为何如此悲伤。  
“他什么时候醒来？”他不敢打断父母的悲戚，也不敢打扰祈祷的神父。他小声问一个端着金碟的少女。少女默默地流下泪，放下手中的金碟，环抱住小王子。  
“他不会醒来了，我亲爱的殿下，他不会醒来了。”  
到了傍晚，所有人都离开了房间，没有人发现Richard独自一人留在兄长的身边，他轻轻掀开盖住兄长脸庞的白布，借着月色端详起那张熟悉但苍白的脸孔。  
一个影子遮挡住了月光，他抬起头。  
“晚上好，我很抱歉。”一个男人不知从何时走到了他的身后。  
“你抱歉什么？”Richard问，他感到兄长的面容是如此陌生和空洞，还不如背后这个真正的陌生人能令他更感到熟悉。  
“抱歉你的……哥哥？去世了。”  
“那又不是你的错，是魔鬼让他染上了疾病，上帝为了让他不再痛苦，就将他带走了。”年幼的稚童笃信神明的安排。事实上，在这个年代，最为睿智的老人也如此笃信神明的安排。  
“我想没有一个神会带走一个孩子的生命。”男人小声嘀咕，俯身摸了摸Richard的红发，如何面对至亲至爱的死亡，连他自己都无法学会。他拥有守卫时间的力量，他拥有纵览千年的智慧，他可以击退异域的魔兽，可以拦截席卷宇宙的海啸，可以在最为虔诚的信徒面前撕碎众神的假面，但面对这个孩子眼中巨大的悲伤，他柔弱得像一张在藏书室里被遗忘了太久的书页，不仅一碰即碎，连字迹都变得模糊。  
“你要离开了吗？”Richard听到了男人的自语，但他假作没有听见，就算只是一个四岁的幼童，作为威尔士亲王、阿基坦亲王——被那些曾与他为敌，如今已然淹没在历史尘埃中的敌人们称为“the Black Prince”的Edward之子，他比任何人都懂得如何伪装成一个无懈可击的存在。  
也许他甚至不明白这是在假装。  
“我会回来看你的。”男人微笑，爱不释手地抚摸着孩子的长发。  
“那你可以去英格兰找我，我想我们很快就会回去了。”Richard不想再看到自己兄长令人感到陌生的脸和他紧闭的双目，重新用白布将它盖上。  
“好的，你叫什么名字？”  
“Richard，Edward,Prince of Wales之子，Edward III之孙。”  
男人温柔的轻抚停了下来，像是被艳丽的花朵上带有的小刺扎伤一般缩回手指。孩子敏锐地皱起眉头，但没有说什么。  
“再会，Richard.”男人匆匆告别，仿佛被魔鬼追逐。

02 金雪花  
在一个骄阳艳艳的七月，从伦敦到威斯敏斯特，这块受到祝福的土地上将举行一场盛大的新王的加冕。这是一场为期两天的盛典——人们手捧花束围绕在城头，饮水的水管中流淌出的不再是水，而是美酒。城市的中心建起一座城堡，城堡的四个塔楼上都站着一位与幼帝年龄相仿的美丽少女，身着白裙，宛若天使降临般，等待国王的御驾经过时，向他受神祝佑的头顶洒出金色的叶子，就如金色的雪花落在他的身边。  
七月的金雪花。  
游行的队伍在城堡前小憩，欢呼的人群中，那个在波尔多时，曾经与更为年幼的幼帝有过一面之缘的男人安静地望着这场喧嚣，他的神色十分平静，甚至带着一丝悲悯，与熙攘的人群和喧闹的喝彩声格格不入。他望着那些金色的叶子落在年幼的国王那头姜红色的长发上，想到自他以这幅容貌现身，便没有再见过一场真正的落雪。这一场金雪自然也不是真正的。  
万众瞩目的孩子一脸疲态地坐在一匹对于他的身躯而言过于高大的骏马背上，默默地承受着疲倦和嘈杂，这是他作为国王的责任。  
一个国王永远不会逃避责任。  
他跪倒在祭坛之前，感受着身边的各色目光，牧师唱完祷告的祝词，他就被带到高处的御座上。他坐在上面，努力将幼小的身躯舒展开来，想象着自己高贵的灵魂此时应当充盈着整个空间。他不再局促，与装饰着金色饰带和彩色宝石的御座渐渐融合在一起，他几乎没有认真聆听牧师的布道，只在需要他宣誓的时候点了点头，表示认同那份誓词。  
主教向四方重复了四遍誓词，接着询问人们是否宣誓顺从新王。  
人们依次宣誓顺从。  
那个混进典礼的男人张了张嘴，没有发出声音。  
男人远远地望着接下来的受膏礼，犹豫着是否此时就转身离去。从金色的帷幔后走出的新王望向这边，仿佛早已发现了这个不应出现在这里的男人。男人顿时感到足下灌铅，移不动脚步。  
“收下这件斗篷。”主教用拉丁语说道，为新王披上红色的斗篷。  
“收下这条绶带。”  
“收下这把剑。”  
……  
“收下这顶金冠。”主教说，“从此您接收了万能的上帝赐予的王冠，您只需向上帝一人负责。”  
然后，在新王讶异的目光中，那个男人拿着象征着英格兰王权的红色宝球走上前来。  
“你好，Richard.”男人用唇语向新王打了个招呼。  
新王接过那个宝球，露出了这一天里的第一个微笑。

03师与友  
加冕后的孩童一夜之间成为了一国之主，但他无所畏惧，他拥有王的血脉，人人称颂他与上帝同在。而且，最为重要的是，他有一个导师。不是王宫里安排的那些教授他学习拉丁语或者数学的御师，而是一个头发乱糟糟的，神出鬼没的古怪男子。他并不会教授他什么治国的道理，也并不传授他语言或者知识，只是在他压抑的时候适时出现，给他讲述宇宙星空的奇幻故事。Richard不是很确定他是不是他的朝臣之一，因为在加冕典礼的时候那个男人曾交给他王权的宝球，这就意味着他至少是一位侯爵，但不论他询问宫中哪一个人，没有人听说过有那样一位爵士。  
他自称，the doctor。  
也许他是一位御医，年幼的国王想。他从不问这位导师他到底是谁，他害怕得到自己不希望知道的答案。至少不希望由那人亲口道出，而他又有这样一种儿童的直觉，如果执意追问，对方会如实相告。  
“他们以我的名义加重税收！”年幼的国王从宫殿中怒气冲冲地走出来，看到doctor站在花园里等他，便撇下侍卫和君仪，一路小跑冲进他的怀中，小脸因为激动涨得通红，连钻进男人怀里的身体也微微颤抖，“凯撒的物当归给凯撒，神的物当归给神……那些道貌岸然的家伙为自己的贪婪劫掠我的子民，竟然还恬不知耻地打着我的名号！他们怎么敢！我要绞死他们！”他闷声闷气地控诉着。  
“你是个好孩子，你不会绞死任何人的，对吗？”男人温柔地搓揉孩子的长发，问他，“嗨呀，对了，小哭包，你知不知道你的花园里有一个哭泣天使？”  
“我才不是哭包！”孩子抬起头，愤愤不平，脸上还带着泪痕，“你说那个雕像吗？”  
“哈哈，我的小国王，那可不是个雕像。她是活的。”男人俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，令孩子心中的阴霾霎时消散殆尽。  
……  
很快，红发少年开始像一颗春天里萌发的草木那般迅速地生长起来，整整四年，那个男人没有再出现一次。  
“Robert，听说民间又爆发了可怖的瘟疫，是因为我年幼无能，总是受人摆布，不断地令头顶的金冠蒙尘，所以上帝降临这场灾难来训诫我，惩罚我吗？”少年君主满面郁色，坐在王座上望着空荡荡的宫殿。  
“我的王，黑死病是上帝惩罚那些有罪的人而加诸在他们身上的诅咒。”国王的玩伴Robert de Vere漫不经心地玩弄着自己柔顺的金发，慵懒地倚靠在国王的脚边，他长得就像神话里的美少年Narcissus，但就算如此，人们也总是会认为，比起少年国王的姿容，这位美少年的容貌也逊色一筹。  
“我看有罪的人都活得好好的。”国王小声嘀咕。  
“我们为什么要和法国争斗不休呢？如果没有战争，一切都会变好的。”Robert de Vere大胆地问，他早有些恃宠而骄，但国王就是可以容忍他，哪怕被国王默默容忍着的这半个王国的人当中，只有他是可以被随意欺凌的。但他并不怎么担心，因为只有这种容忍是真实的。其他人将在我们的君主成年后，承受他们应受的那份雷霆之怒。  
“为了荣誉。”国王肃穆地回答他。  
——

04叛乱者  
“谁是Wat Tyler？！一个穷凶极恶的嗜血暴徒，一个卑贱丑陋的村妇之子！人民怎么可以如此盲目，竟然听从他魔鬼般恶毒的谎言，针对他们的君主！”少年国王在御座上一跃而起，将一只盛水的金杯扔到那个慌张报信的信使身上。  
“他们……他们简直疯了，他们杀死了Canterbury大主教！”信使浑然未觉身上被浇得透湿，颤声通报着城中愤怒的暴民的累累暴行。“您快……快逃走吧！他们快要攻打过来了！”  
“我能逃到哪里？！”少年国王走下御座，环顾满殿瑟缩着不敢言语的臣子，“我为什么要逃？这里难道不是我的宫殿，我的王国？我就在这里，你们要逃，你们走吧。”  
群臣互相对视，似乎是认为他们的国王已经失去了理智，纷纷弃他而去，往伦敦塔奔逃，甚至连Robert de Vere在发现自己无法劝动这位固执的少年国王一起逃离后，叹着气匆匆离开了。  
几乎是转瞬之间，他成为了真正的孤家寡人。  
国王跌坐到御座上，想象着暴徒的长剑刺穿自己的胸膛。哦，他厌恶地皱了皱眉头，暴民们或许根本不会用剑这种高贵的武器，或许他作为一个国王，在那位Wat Tyler率领一帮农民和小偷冲进宫殿之后，会被他们用锄头敲碎头骨吧。  
他有些畏惧，但不愿屈服，苍白的指节微微颤抖着。少年君主一手紧握权杖，一手托着宝球，端庄地坐在他的御座上，静静地等待着。  
“Richard！甜心，啊，你长得好高啊！你怎么还留着长发？等等，现在不是说这个的时候……没人告诉你外面在暴乱吗？我不得不说你的臣子也太不负责任了，怎么能只顾自己逃跑呢！”the doctor出现了。  
“你……”  
the doctor完全没有搭理他想说什么，冲上御座，一把抓住少年国王过于纤细的手腕，把他拽了下来，比阳光驱逐黑夜更加肆无忌惮，比喧嚣取代沉寂更加热烈迅速，“Allons-y！”  
……  
男人拉着少年的手，少年紧紧攥着权杖和宝球，时不时还努力地扶一把快要从头顶滑落的金冠，他们快速地，如同一匹奔腾的骏马那般，穿越冰冷的宫殿，横跨御园的草木藤蔓，绕过大理石的喷泉，从桥头奔跑到桥尾，气喘吁吁地在吊桥升起之前逃进了伦敦塔。  
“完美！”the doctor快乐地伸手搓揉国王头顶的长发，“Good boy.”  
群臣愕然地望着他们骄傲的国王毫不在意这个男人僭越无礼的行为，甚至露出了前所未有的轻松而满足的笑容。  
“我不是男孩了，doctor.”城里还有一群暴徒要闯进宫殿取他的头颅，这里又有一群老迈无能而又自以为是的贵族忧心忡忡地想要用他的头颅换取自己的性命，Richard不知道自己为什么还笑得出来。  
次日，年轻的国王无所畏惧地站在高塔上望着驱马在塔下踱步的Wat Tyler，和他身后那群愤怒的乱民。  
“如果你还自以为是一位绅士，那么明日，在Smithfield的演武场与我谈判吧。我也想询问你为何要发动这场暴乱，就像你想必也有很多事情想要得到我的应允。”得到Tyler肯定的答复后，国王转身，向身后的男人微笑，“怎么样？Doctor.”  
“很像一个国王，很有气势呢。”男人竖起拇指。  
“嘿，我本来就是国王。”少年指了指自己的金冠，“瞧，王冠。”  
“硌手。”男人笑着绕过金冠，揉了揉那姜红色的头顶。

05背信者  
第二天，少年国王醒来，就算被困在伦敦塔里，依旧有美丽的少女服侍他洗漱，穿起盛装——他今天要去与叛乱者的首领会面。于是就像是一个即将被送往祭坛的祭品，他被套上华服，穿起锦袍，戴上金冠。他默默地伸出手等待侍从为他披上最后一条斗篷，他看到Doctor站在门口，见他投来视线便露出一个微笑。  
为什么他看我的眼神永远那么悲伤？就算嘴角扬起，眼底的悲戚却无法掩饰。他在悲伤什么呢？是悲伤那些宇宙星辰的诞生与毁灭吗？还是在悲伤他自己？他是一个什么样的人呢？Richard心不在焉地思索着，发现自己一点也不了解这个男人。  
但这无碍他全身心地信任他。  
这是一个致命的错误——国王不应该信任任何人。  
“他们是一些想要自由的农奴。”Doctor对少年国王说。  
“他们是一群贪得无厌的家伙。”Richard说，紧握缰绳，在侍卫和一些贵族的簇拥下前行。他盯住队伍的末尾，几个贵族小心翼翼地从人群中脱离出来，闪身藏匿进路边的树丛。一路上，队伍的人数在不断减少。他没有质疑他们，只是将那些人的名姓暗暗记在心中。  
他们在午后到达了Smithfield，叛军的首领已经在演武场等候多时了，不过因为他等候的是国王的仪仗，所以并没有心生不满，对国王的尊敬已经深刻地烙印在这些身份低微的人们心中。Wat Tyler站在最前面。  
国王瞥了他一眼，翻身下马，锦袍卷起了一些飞扬的尘灰，但没有人在意。  
谈判很顺利，Doctor惊讶地发现，几乎不需要过多地引导，国王便从容地应允了农人们的大多数请求，他甚至当场从顾问中挑出30人，作为书记官起草了一份法令，宣布在这些农人的家乡废除农奴制。有些贵族对此颇有微词，但少年国王只是挥手示意他们安静。  
他让Doctor去告诉叛军们这个消息，希望他们尽快解散队伍，回到家乡。Doctor欣然应允，愉快地去往那些农人组成的叛乱军之中，将国王的意愿传达给他们。  
农人们非常高兴，几乎有一半人立刻就跪倒在地祝福起国王的灵魂，并且立刻动身回乡。  
“他真是个不错的小伙子不是吗？”Doctor笑着问一个首领。  
那个脏兮兮的家伙面色阴郁地说：“你说国王？他可不是小伙子，他是国王。”  
当大多数叛军陆续离开，Wat Tyler感到了不安，他再次请求面见国王。  
“你还有什么不满意吗，先生？”Richard有些疲惫地坐在一个椅子上，长袍拖到了地上，沾满了灰扑扑的尘土。  
“我现在就想看到您的法令，或者至少看到您在法令上签字。”  
“狂徒……”Richard轻喃，“你难道是在质疑一个国王的承诺？”  
“不敢……但是……”  
“那便没有什么但是。”Richard讥笑道，“您或许一辈子都在田地里耕作，并不清楚一条法令颁布的种种繁琐流程，相信我，先生，这不是一天之内可以做到的事情。”  
这位叛军的首领有些恼羞成怒，他将气撒在一个国王的侍卫身上。他可能不知道一件事，那就是，国王身边的人，往往比一个真正的国王更加傲慢。他很快被侍卫捅了一剑。  
乱民再次乱做一团。Doctor作为国王的信使，被乱民们追逐着抱头鼠窜。  
“他们杀了我们的首领！！”愤怒的情绪在人们心中蔓延，宛如野火燎原。  
“还是改变不了吗……”Doctor望着激愤奔走的暴徒们，长叹一声，将身影隐匿进了阴影之中。他在这一晚消失，仿佛从来不曾存在于金雀花王朝的历史里。  
Doctor没有去看年少的英主如何逆转局势的一幕，他不需要，那些文字都详实地记载在史书之中，印刻在时光之中——少年国王反应迅捷宛如闪电一般地跨上骏马，勒起缰绳冲到乱军之前，用尚未变声的清脆嗓音庄严地斥责：“我是你们的国王，除了我之外你们没有其他首领！安静下来！”那些仓皇的暴徒们瞬间便又如温顺的羔羊般被震慑，纷纷跪倒在他的御前，请求国王的谅解。  
那天，年轻的国王从暴徒的手中夺回了王国，但失去了一个……重要的人。他愤怒地回到王宫，迁怒与那些暴徒，驳回了一切曾经应允的承诺，亲手撕毁了书记官递上的修改好的法令，最终，这场暴动被残酷地镇压了下去。

06囚徒  
Pontefrac堡的灰黄色石墙下，囚禁着一位曾经高贵的国王。他非常清楚自己是怎么落到今天的境地，因为就算是他仍旧金冠在顶，锦袍加身的时候，也会在夜晚受到梦魇的侵袭，令他长久不得安生。  
他的房门被轻轻打开，他没有回头，坐在窗口安静地远望城堡外的田地。  
“Richard……”一个陌生而熟悉的声音传来。不是那位醉醺醺的送饭的狱卒，也不是那些赶来看他笑话的伪善者。  
Richard转过头，呼吸都几乎要停止了，这是他最不想见到的一个人。  
“滚。”他吐出一个字。  
“……对不起。”Doctor徒劳地致歉，这个男人是他不能改变的历史，他在他的宇宙飞船中确认了一遍又一遍，无法说服自己，像是无法戒断某种成瘾的药物一样，他差点无法停止自己一次次关注这个孩子……男人。但他克制住了自己，他想起那个在他面前自尽的宇航员（火星之水），这种事情他不想再经历第二次。  
“滚！”Richard又重复了一遍这个字。  
这个字击碎了Doctor的心，两颗都是。他的手开始颤抖起来，那里还留有他最后一次抚摸他头顶的温度。从Richard的反应来看，他知道自己很好地控制住了那份欲望。他对时间和历史有了交代，但是……对那个孩子，这不公平。  
“我不走，我再也不会离开你了。”Doctor承诺道，这是一个很好兑现的承诺，因为今日就是Richard的死期。  
“……”Richard沉默了一会儿，激愤的神色变得黯然。他缓缓道，“你离开我是对的，我只是不希望……你看到我现在这个样子。”他希望自己还是当年那个红发的孩童，只因这个男人喜爱，便拒绝修剪披肩的散发；他在被废黜后曾经庆幸，至少这个男人没有看到他如此狼狈的样子。  
“你现在……长大了。”Doctor慢慢走近。Richard猛地抬起头，让他看清了这位囚徒憔悴的面容。“你的容貌……”Doctor有些吃惊，这位国王……曾经的国王的容貌竟然与自己有七八分相似。  
“啊，你不觉得有趣吗？”Richard惨然一笑，“或许是源于太过深沉的思念，让我的镜子也不知不觉地想要为我寻找到你的影子。早些年，我还以为是镜子在欺骗我呢，看来就算几十年过去，我的智慧被消磨殆尽，我的勇敢被打击摧毁，我的记忆还坚强地存在着，没有学会谄媚的花言巧语来迷惑我的心灵。它没有骗我，看来我每日对镜看到的确实是你，你从未离开我。”昔日的国王脸上露出了扭曲的笑容，他几乎控制不了脸上的肌肉，也控制不了自己的双眼，溢出那些不合时宜的抽搐般的笑意。  
Doctor面色惨白地后退了一步，还未品读完这份惊惧的情绪，就撞上了身后被又一次打开的房门。这一次，来的是五名刺客。他们同样惊疑不定地望着两个面容酷似的人，不知所措了那么一瞬间以后，便立刻决定，与其浪费时间去分辨，不如就让今天的Pontefrac堡里再多一条亡魂。  
一条性命与两条性命，对刺客而言，没什么区别。  
Doctor慌忙掏出音速起子，但他愕然地看到Richard一扫颓然，竟从窗前一跃而起，凶猛地扑向那几个刺客，他的动作优雅而流畅，传自最杰出的宫廷剑客常年悉心地教导和自己勤勉的练习，他相当顺利地从一个刺客手里夺来一把剑，一口气刺死了三名刺客，并在第四名刺客想从侧面袭击的时候，有如狡猾的猎人那般，假作不知，直到最后一刻侧身让过，并将自己手中的利刃刺入对方的身体。  
“哈！”他畅快地抽出利剑，转身寻找最后一个刺客，却听到一声闷响。那个刺客手中举起的木椅砸到了地上，而刺客本身也因为剧痛而跌倒在地上。Richard想都不想便上前补了一剑。五个刺客统统毙命。  
Doctor神色复杂地望着面色激动的Richard，后者本应该被这最后一个刺客用木椅砸倒，死在今时今日。但他本能地绊倒了那个刺客，改变了历史。

07历史之轮  
“你不高兴吗？”Richard感到自己仿佛又回到了少年时代，热情洋溢，充满自信。“僭越者的走狗是杀不了真王的！”  
Doctor喉中泛苦。  
“帮助我，我知道你不是寻常人，几十年过去了，岁月没有在你的脸上留下半分痕迹，这不是寻常人可以做到的。帮助我复国吧！”Richard感到自己身上早已凉透的血液又开始回暖，“我才是这个王国真正的主人，现在的王座被一个渎神者，一个僭越者，一个卑鄙的小人玷污了，他还想用真王的血来清洗他的御座，神明的怒火会降临到他头上的！”  
“Richard！”Doctor打断他，但不知道该怎么解释。  
Richard安静了下来，像是一个被御师斥责的学生，他安静了下来，眼神重新回归平静，甚至死寂。他没有等到一个解释，于是他自己问询。  
“我应该死去的，对吗？就在刚才，我应该在刚才死去的。你的表情是这么告诉我的。”他的语气很淡然，仿佛一切都在预料之中。  
他真是见了鬼的敏锐。Doctor没有说话，这是他的失误，如果历史因此崩溃，时间因此坍塌，那也是他的罪过，他不希望Richard知道他此时的存活可能将导致的一切。也可能历史会自动修复，也许Richard能在这里度过一个安稳的晚年呢……什么都是可能的不是吗？  
“啊……我只是，被吓了一跳。”他结结巴巴地说，好像一个苍白的谎言还没成型就被说出口用来搪塞一切。  
“你还记得吗？那个象征着英格兰王权的宝球，是你拿给我的。”Richard俯身用刺客的腰带擦了擦手上染血的剑。  
“我记得……那只是……”情不自禁，Doctor没有说完。他张大了嘴，Richard将剑塞进了他手里。  
“如果你觉得拯救我是个错误，那就纠正它。”  
“不！”Doctor惊愕地后退，想把剑扔了。  
“拿着！”Richard厉声喝道，用右手握住剑刃，不顾掌心流出的鲜血，将剑稳稳地举起，“拿稳。”他命令道。  
Doctor僵硬地举着剑，不敢松手，怕一松手，利刃就会割断Richard的手掌。  
“哦……或许你不会想看到我将死时的表情。”Richard微微战栗了一瞬，背过身去，仍旧稳稳抓着剑刃，只是用自己的后心抵上剑尖。他在原地站了一会儿，突然下定决心，后退了一步。  
Doctor也立刻后退了一步。  
“不要这样，我……你可以活下去的。”  
“但你不那么希望不是吗！”Richard感受着后心的微微刺痛，想到自相识以来，便永远悲悯的那个眼神。“你早就知道……”他苦涩地说。只是他实在是太过蠢笨，竟然一直没有发觉。  
他不断地后退，逼得Doctor也连连后退，直到退无可退，身后只有黄灰色的石墙。  
“不……”  
“永别了。”  
历史之轮缓缓地转动到了正确的轨迹上。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：理查二世并不是个好王，他非常任性，但他的悲剧又源于经久不衰的国王和贵族之间的矛盾，事实上就连废黜他的亨利四世深受其苦。就像是一个王位的诅咒一样。我不会吝啬我对他的同情，也不会赞颂他是什么贤王。这个结局其实对理查和小十都不公平，但理查任性，他只是想报复小十。而小十永远也不会知道，理查的任性，是因为他自以为是的逃离。或许他内心深处是知道的，但是他不敢真的去意识到。  
> 而且怎么说呢，面对一脸便秘的剧透表情，被像看死人一样看待，谁他妈都憋着火啊，就像那个火星之水的宇航员。小十没办法控制，但别人被他这样看真的很气。


End file.
